Sweet Sunshine
by Bibisims Paradise
Summary: Draco ne s'attendait surement pas à trouver un gamin dans la poubelle devant chez lui et encore moins que celui-ci prétende être son fiancé ! HPDM. UA, OCC, Yaoi, Lemon, romance/humour/un peu d'angst aussi peux être ?


Titre : Sweet Sunshine

Auteur/euse: Bibisims Paradise

Genre : UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon _(Bah au bout d'un moment surement...=D)_, romance, humour, un peu d'angst peux étre ? =3

Couples : HPDM _(et peux étre d'autre, je ne sais pas encore. :X)_

Rating: T pour l'instant, M plus tard.

Disclamair : _Ah nan il ne sont pas encore à moi malheureusement...ToT Mais je négocie faut pas croire ! x3_

_Note : Bien le bonjour ! Nan je ne suis pas morte (a)! Je vais bien et je suis maintenant là avec une nouvelle fic ! ^^ Il n'y aura pas de Prologue donc je vous met directement le premier chapitre. Pour information, je suis désolé de ne pas encore avoir poster d'Epilogue pour "Baisé glacé" mais je pense tout compte fait que je vais laisser comme ça, je vais laisser la fin tel quel, puisse que je l'aime comme ça et surtout que je l'avait prévu ainsi, je suis sadique je sais mais j'espere que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop (Nan pas taper ! ) et pour votre plus grand plaisir voila mon nouveau bébé ! =D  
_

_

* * *

_

**_* Sweet Sunshine *_**

_Chapitre 1 : First snow. _

Des larmes, des pleures, des cries.

Mes tympans vrillent, ma voix s'épuise, ma poitrine se soulève à un rythme effréné, mon cœur s'affole, mes paupières s'alourdissent, mon corps s'affaisse. Il tombe, il meurt.

Je perçoit des mouvements de panique tout autour de moi, des hurlements assourdissants, des exclamations furieuses...

Je vois des amis, des ennemies, regarder ma lente ascensions vers le sol, vers la mort. Celui-ci tombe en un bruit sourd sur la terre fraiche, les feuilles voltigent et me recouvrent, annonçant déjà la cloche résonnant lors de mon enterrement certain.

Je sombre, je part, et pourtant je ne peux à présent penser qu'a toi. Toi et ton sourire, toi et ton courage, toi et ton comportement si particulier que j'ai put découvrir pendant ces derniers mois, ton corps que j'ai longtemps parcourut, ton visage que j'ai souvent contempler, tes yeux : Mes émeraudes.

J'ai passer tellement de temps à éprouver des sentiments forts envers toi que maintenant je ne sais même plus faire la différence entre haine et amour lorsque que cela te concerne.

_«Est-ce que tu m'aime?»_ Fut l'une de tes nombreuse questions après l'amour. Je n'ai jamais répondu.

Et pourtant sache que je l'ai voulu très fort, cela avec une sorte de frénésie destructrice qui à bien réussit son coup.

Foutu destin. Foutu vie. Foutu sentiments.

Alors que la mort m'emporte de ses doux bras apaisants je ne cesse de penser que lorsque tout cela sera enfin terminer tu pourra être libérer du fardeau que j'étais.

Je ferme les yeux et je perçoit dans la brume épaisse de mon esprit, ton visage angoissé, désespéré, pencher vers le miens, tes yeux brumeux emplit de larmes qui coulent librement sur ton visage lumineux.

Ne pleure pas mon soleil.

Je ne veux pas que tu pleure pour moi.

Je ne le mérite pas.

Si je t'ai fait souffrir, je m'en excuse.

Ne pleure pas mon soleil.

Ne pleure pas pour un gars comme moi.

_ô mon doux soleil, ne pleure pas !  
_

_

* * *

_

_Londres, le 20 décembre 1995._

Emmitouflé dans un manteau bouffit, un homme s'avance, la démarche légèrement titubante à travers l'une des grandes rues recouverte de neige. Ses pieds s'enfonce, et ses bas de pantalon se mouillent, mais il continue d'avancer malgré cela montrant le courage dont il fait preuve. Les passants dans leurs voitures, toutes dotées d'un chauffage, ont de la peine pour se personnage si caractériel qui avance vaillamment malgré la tempête de neige et le froid de canard dehors, or les automobilistes sont satisfait et heureux de ne pas être à sa place et commence à énumérer mentalement les nombreux avantages de leurs Oxford, Citroen ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mais revenons à notre personnage «caractériel» d'après les dires des passant, ceux-ci vinrent à cette conclusion en voyant le visage du jeune garçon, malgré que celui-ci soit suffisamment loin, changer d'émotions toutes les minutes. Peiné, coléreux, étonné...On pourrait clairement se demander s'il n'avait pas besoin d'une thérapie ou s'il sortait justement d'un hôpital psychiatrique car il donnait l'impression d'un névrosé en manque.

Le feu clignote et l'homme traverse rapidement jusqu'au trottoir, il continue sa marche puis s'arrête devant un immeuble quelques mètres plus loin. Il le fixe, montrant clairement son antipathie envers ce bloc de pierre, et les passants -voyeurs- commencent déjà à composés le numéro de la police, croyant surement assister à un acte terroriste et attendre le mouvements décisif du terroriste en question. Celui-ci ne tarde pas à bouger pour simplement se diriger d'un pas rageur à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Le automobilistes sont soulagés et retourne à leurs occupations respectives tendit les quelques autres curieux jettent des coups d'œil au bâtiment, s'apprêtant surement à le voir exploser. Mais rien ne se passe et le vent glacial rappelle aux habitants que l'hiver était tomber et qu'il était déjà très présent parmi eux, à Londres.

Des coups insistants contre la porte, la sonnette passe en mode accélérer: une voix râle.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive !

Un poids sur le canapé se libère, les coups se répètent inlassablement.

-Ça va ! J'arrive ! Bordel...

Le propriétaire bougonne et se demande sérieusement qui peut taper à sa porte à 5 H du matin alors qu'il était en plein conflit intérieur concernant l'un de ses personnages. Surement, un fou, ou un meurtrier. Mais ne s'en occupant pas plus que ça, l'homme parcoure les quelques mètres qui le sépare de l'entrée, pose la main sur la poignée et la tourne délicatement entre sa paume. Le pauvre se retrouve alors devant un bonhomme de neige tremblant comme une feuille, lui donnant un air de chat mouillé. Puis il reconnaît, après quelques secondes de réflexions, l'inopportun sur son paillasson.

Celui-ci grogne et prononce calmement :

-Blllaaaaiiisseee...

L'interlocuteur déglutit et se dit dans un ultime espoir de survit qu'il n'aurait jamais du ouvrir cette satanée porte. Il fait, nerveux comme un petit garçon se faisant gronder par sa mère :

-Draco, quel...agréable surprise, que fait-tu ici à une heure aussi tardive ?

Le dénommé Draco lève brusquement la tète , qu'il avait garder obstinément baissé, et s'écrit un:

-Connard !

Avant de lui mettre, purement et simplement, un poing dans la figure. Blaise s'écrase durement contre le parquet de son magnifique salon vernis et lève les bras en un signe de soumission.

-Okey, okey calme toi, tu va tranquillement t'assoir pendant que je vais regarder les dégâts que tu as fait à mon visage et on va calmement discuter de ça autour d'un bon thé, ok?

Draco grogne à nouveau et lui fait gracieusement un doigt d'honneur avant de poser son imposante veste sur le porte-manteau pendant que Blaise se dirige en vitesse vers la salle de bain, se lamentant de son visage, probablement défiguré par l'espèce de sauvage. Celui-ci plissa sa chemise et s'empoussiéra le pantalon, se recoiffa et se regarda dans une des nombreuse glaces que possédait le salon, puis constata avec une joie manifeste qu'il était né pour être top-model.

Effectivement, le jeune homme avait une esthétique parfaite, d'une beauté plus que plaisante qu'il possédait dès son enfance, l'homme avait tout pour plaire. Un visage droit et fin, des yeux d'un gris envoutant, une chevelure platine pailleter de dorée...qui faisait la fierté de son propriétaire. Il était plus que satisfait de son apparence physique et se trouvait tout simplement sublime. Bien que d'autre le trouvait arrogant, narcissique, et imbu de lui-même, trop grand, trop pale...Mais bon question d'avis personnel et puis la jalousie pouvait y ajouter sa collaboration aussi...

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que Draco, n'était pas n'importe qui. Le garçon avait effectivement tout pour lui, l'argent, la beauté, des relations parmi de haut fonctionnaires...Après tout il était l'héritier des Malfoy, l'une des plus grandes et plus riche famille d'Angleterre.

Depuis des siècle, cette famille c'était investit dans le monde des affaires et avait gagné grâce à cela une renommé et une réputation grandiose. Les Malfoy avait fait de grande choses et était une des famille les plus respecter parmi ses congénères.

A la mort de ses parents, Draco avait alors hériter de l'entreprise familiale ainsi que toute la fortune, étant le seul hériter valable encore vivant. Bien sur il avait de nombreux autres cousins, cousines, oncles, tantes, ou personne plus éloigner qui convoitaient l'héritage, mais ça c'était une histoire de famille...

Le jeune homme s'installa sur une chaise, tapa un coup sur la table et cria, l'air d'un roi sur son trône :

-Alors il arrive ce thé !

Draco entendit quelques grommellements et exclamations furieuses en provenance de la cuisine et Blaise arriva, un plateau dans les bras comportant quelques petit assortiments, du cake et deux tasses en porcelaine Hammersley dont Blaise était si fière.

-Votre _altesse_ est servit...Grinça le métis en posant délicatement le plateau sur la table de salon.

-Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, encore une secondes de plus et je serai venu le faire moi-même. Répondit le blond en guise de remerciement alors qu'il prenait la tasse entre ses doigts.

Blaise frissonna d'horreur, il se rappelait encore du thé que Draco lui avait servit dans son palace. Il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de toute sa vie. Le fin mot de l'histoire était que Draco faisait des thés infectes, lorsque qu'il avait vu la première fois l'une de ses horreur, il avait d'abord constater qu'il était noirâtre et que des bulle explosait à la surface, il y avait ensuite gouter, faisant confiance en son ami ! Grave erreur.

Le goût infect et brulant du liquide paraissait de même à un produit vaisselle carboniser et bizarrement il y avait un arrière goût de poubelle et de chew-gum mâché. Trop surprit pour réagir immédiatement, il était rester droit comme une statue, puis c'était excuser envers Draco et était partit direction les toilette vomir ses tripes et ses boyaux. Après cela, il avait été malade pendant une semaine et le médecin lui avait diagnostiquer une intoxication alimentaire. Blaise aurait presque put croire que Draco aurait voulut l'empoissonner, mais celui-ci n'avait pas comprit et croyait toujours que son thé était le meilleur du monde.

Blaise, mécontent d'avoir retourner ces souvenirs douloureux, n'avait pas relever la phrase de Draco et c'était tu pour ne pas abimé l'ego -déjà surdimensionné- de son _meilleur_ ami. Car effectivement, depuis leur plus jeune age les garçon avaient toujours été réunit comme les deux doigts de la mains, et ne c'était jamais quittés. Ils avaient fait leur études ensemble, ils avaient fait leur premières conneries d'adolescents ensemble, ils avaient assistée à l'enterrement de leur parents respectifs ensemble, ils avait même à un moment habiter ensemble, un véritable enfer en passant. En clair, ils n'avaient jamais put s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, malgré leurs coups de gueules, les disputes, leurs désaccords, ils avaient su surmonté ça et les voilà à présent attablé à siroter tranquillement une tasse de thé.

Blaise était dubitatif, comment eux, les deux plus beau mâle du lycée à leur époque, les deux sex-symbole les plus adulés, les plus respectés, avaient finis ainsi devant une simple tasse de thé ?

Le métis soupira et fixa son invité surprise savouré son thé avec langueur. Il se demanda encore comment son ami si insouciant et fêtard était devenu aussi calme et regretta presque ses année à la Fac.

-Ton thé et délicieux Blaise, quoique je ne suis pas étonné puisse que c'est ton seul talent après tout. Fit Draco en posant délicatement la tasse sur la petite coupole ayant pour décoration un grand «September» écrit en Script et entouré petite fleur bleu tout à fait charmante. Aah toujours dans l'actualité ce vieux Blaise...

Celui-ci grinça des dents et se retint de sauter au coup de son meilleur ami, qui jusque là, n'avait pas très bien remplit son rôle. Il écarta la reproche et revint sur le sujet principal :

-Alors qu'est-tu venu faire ici ?

-Tu avance bien avec ton bouquin ? Répondit du tac au tac son interlocuteur en le fixant, un petit sourire narquois sur le bord des lèvres.

Blaise grogna et secoua le tête d'agacement avant de dire :

-Oui, j'en suis au cinquième chapitre et...

-Seulement ? Mais tu l'a commencer il y a deux mois ! Le coupa Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cela prends du temps à mettre en place Dray, et puis il faut cerner les personnages, construire leur histoire...Expliqua t-il calmement alors qu'une note d'énervement perçait dans sa voix.

-Mouai, ce n'est pas très persuasif tout ça. Bouda Draco en croisant les bras, grognon.

Le métis se détendit et esquissa un petit sourire amusé, qu'est-ce que Dray pouvait être gamin parfois...

-Tu pense qu'il va te rapporter plus que le premier? Demanda le blond avec un sourire diabolique.

-Dray, je n'écrit pas pour ça et... Commença Blaise avant de brusquement se faire recoupé.

-Ah oui c'est vrai Monsieur ne fait pas ça pour de l'argent, il veut juste que le monde soit plus pacifique et plus joyeux grâce à ses livres dégoulinant de guimauve ! Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?

Blaise éclata d'un rire franc et tapota légèrement l'épaule de son ami avant de répondre d'un air dramatique :

-Tu m'a percé à jour, comment fait-tu, ô grand dieux, pour découvrir les véritables intentions de chaque êtres vivants sur cette terre ? Est-tu plus fort et plus intelligent du commun des mortel pour découvrir ça ?

-Exactement. Fit Draco en levant fièrement le menton.

Blaise roula des yeux discrètement et relança le sujet principale :

-Bon Dray va-tu enfin me dire la raison de ta venu dans mon humble demeure ?

L'interpeler se rembrunit et sa mâchoire se durcit, il le foudroya littéralement du regard, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Blaise n'aurais-tu pas oublier _par hasard_ ce que tu m'a promit...?

Le métis déglutit, quoi c'était ça? Il regarda au alentour, affolé, puis avisa la fenêtre. Est-ce qu'il mourrait s'il sautait du quatrième étage...? Désespéré, il repensa soudainement au moment de sa condamnation...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Palace des Malfoy, Novembre _-Un mois plus tôt-_ 1995.

Blaise soupira de soulagement, il avait évité la peine de mort. Il regarda alors avec dégout Draco commencer à boire son..._**truc**_ immonde. En effet le blond lui avait fait du thé, comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait l'une de ses visites, et le métis avait refuser poliment prétextant une quelconque raison des plus stupides. Et pourtant Draco ne c'était pas offusqué et avait, quand à lui, avaler son thé joyeusement, ce qui était assez étrange en soi, puisse que son meilleur ami n'était jamais 'joyeux' en temps normal. Le métis regarda alors, la mine dépité, son ami boire son thé sans le moindre problème, ce n'était pas humain de pouvoir digérer quelque chose d'aussi dégoutant...

Après l'immonde spectacle qu'avait offert son ami, celui-ci posa sa tasse avec prestance et s'exclama calmement :

-Bien, Blaise, tu dois probablement savoir que je ne t'ai fait venir ici pour boire du thé n'est-ce pas ?

-_*Évidemment, pourquoi m'inviterait-il si ce n'était pour rien faire ?*_ Pensa t-il avec un pointe d'humour.

Blaise ne pipa mot et attendit la raison de sa venu en ses lieux. Draco continua sur sa lancer :

-Eh bien, pour tout te dire, j'ai besoin de ton avis sur une chose très importante qui pourrai changer le cours de ma vie .

Le métis haussa une sourcil et se demanda sérieusement si son ami n'exagérait pas un peu les choses.

-Voit tu, j'ai reçu, comme chaque années, ceci ! Fit le blond, l'air mortellement sérieux, en brandissant dramatiquement une enveloppe devant lui.

Blaise s'empara de l'enveloppe et la jaugea d'un regard impérial, ce qu'il vit ne le fit même pas frémir. Après un instant dans un silence pesant que le jeune homme avait instaurer, il relaxa soudainement ses muscle et s'écria, exaspéré :

-Et c'est ça qui te fait peur ?

Le blond lui jeta un regard torve, se massa les tempes lentement, et soupira d'agacement face au comportement de Blaise.

-Mais non, abruti ! C'est le contenus ! Cria Draco.

Il s'empara de l'enveloppe, prit la le papier se trouvant à l'intérieur, le déplia rapidement et commença à le lire à haute voix :

_-« Monsieur Malfoy,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous convier à la soirée annuelle des familles ancestrales que nous donnerons à l'occasion de cette nouvelle année le 31 décembre. Cette réception se déroulera au Manoir Lestrange, l'ouverture sera à 18 h 00 et elle se finira selon la convenance des invitées._

_Étant l'héritier actuelle de la famille Malfoy, vous serrez assis au premier rang lors du diné d'honneur dresser dans la pièce principale. Vous êtes autorisez d'amener une personne de votre choix, un/e ami/e ou un/e compagne/on._

_Une réponse à cette missive sera nécessaire en spécifiant précisément si votre venu au manoir sera favorable._

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir croire, en l'assurance de mes respectueuses et honorables salutations. _

_Bellatrix Lestrange.»_

La voix du jeune Malfoy trembla légèrement vers la fin et il lança un regard apeuré à Blaise, qui n'avait émit aucun son tout au long de la lecture. Le silence pesant de la pièce étouffa le propriétaire du domaine qui avait vraisemblablement l'air d'un asphyxié au bord de l'évanouissement . Enfin, après une attente interminable, le métis ouvrit lentement la bouche pour répliquer un :

-Ok mais alors ?

Draco visiblement étonné de la réponse de son ami se prit la tête entre se main et le fixa avec exaspération pendant quelques instants alors qu'on put même entendre, à ce moment là, le bruit que faisait la neige contre les vitres du manoir.

-Quoi « mais alors » ? Tu vois pas la situation dans laquelle je me trouve ! S'écria enfin le blond.

-Ce n'est qu'une réception, si tu ne veux pas y aller tu n'a refuser !

-Non mais attends Blaise, tu n'es pas sérieux ? _Il eut un léger rire nerveux_**.** C'est une soirée familiale qui réunit la plupart de familles présente dans l'aristocratie Anglaise et tu me dit simplement de refuser poliment ? Non, refuser une invitation pareille c'est la _**peine de mort**_ direct, le _**suicide**_ ! Tu ne sais pas ce que se genre de personne peux te faire Blaise...tu n'a pas idée...Fit il en baissant le ton sur la fin de la phrase.

-Eh bien tu n'a qu'a y aller alors, qu'es-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? S'exclama Blaise en se levant, furieux de l'attitude paradoxale de Draco.

-Le problème, Blaise, et que je n'ai jamais assisté à une fête de ce genre ! Seul mes parents y allaient, moi je restait avec les autres enfants, et maintenant...

Le regard du blond se fit plus vague et ses mains molles retombèrent en un bruit sourd sur le canapé de velours. Blaise se mordit les lèvres en voyant son meilleur ami ainsi, il éprouva quelques remords et se maudit de ne pas être plus compréhensif envers Drake.

-Ils me manquent Blaise...Fit doucement son ami en regardant dans le vide avec un air second.

-Allons, ne te laisse pas abattre comme ça, ce n'est pas le beau « Prince » que je vois là !

Les yeux vitreux de l'homme reprirent leurs teint habituel et il sourit narquoisement à Blaise, qui afficha immédiatement le même air.

-Pour qui me prends tu, je suis Draco Malfoy, comment a tu put pensé l'espace d'un instant que je pouvait baisser les bras!

-Bien dit Drake, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça !

Le blond fit un bond du canapé et s'écria en se mettant debout sur la table basse :

-Je vais aller à cette fête...!

-Ouai !

-Je vais leur montrer qui est Draco Malfoy !

-Ouai !

-L'homme le plus beau et sexy de la terre entière !

-Ouai !

-Le plus adulé, le plus craint !

-Ouai !

-Oui, je vais aller à cette réception, leur montrer...!

-Ouai !

-...et tu vas m'accompagner !

-Ou..hein euh quoi comment ça ? Interrogea Blaise, perdu et blanc comme un linge.

-Eh bien, il faut laquais pour m'annoncer, et je te voit particulièrement bien dans ce rôle.

Alors que Blaise criait moult protestations des plus injurieuse, Draco, quand à lui, savourait le goût de la victoire qui s'immisçait lentement parmi les brumes apaisante de son esprit.

* * *

La neige tombait toujours, immaculé, blanche...

-...si blanche...

Une main prit doucement les perles gelés dans sa paume et des yeux bordés de long cils observèrent fixement la neige fondre au contact de sa peau brulante. L'inconnu, emmitouflé dans son manteau sombre, souffla légèrement entre ses doigts , glacés par le froid, et leva lentement la tète.

Un visage tourner vers le ciel, des mèches ébènes léchant des joues blanches, une fente sur un front immaculé, deux orbes vertes fixer sur les cieux. Une murmure, une prière.

-Draco...

* * *

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! 8D

Alors, alors comment vous trouver ?

Je dois dire que c'est mon premier UA et seulement la troisième fois que je travaille sur Harry Potter, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! =D

Oui je dois dire que c'est un peu répétitif , de la neige, de la neige, de la neige partout !( Déjà que dans Baiser Glacé...) Mais bon je ne peux m'en empêcher, je n'ai vu que rarement la neige dans ma vie (seulement 2 fois...) et pour moi c'est une chose magnifique qui nous vient du ciel (Non pas de Dieu, du ciel !), c'est tellement beau !

M'enfin, j'espère en tout cas que ce début est satisfaisant, Bye bye ! =3


End file.
